RWBY Reacts To Smosh
by GreenBlue1
Summary: Team RWBY will be reacting to videos by Smosh in this Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you. (This is my first Fanfiction ever.) Rated T just to be sure. Chapter 7 is up now. RWBY will react to Smosh Shorts 1: Dolls. Click to view it now.
1. Introduction

**Notes**

 **This is my first ever Fanfiction on RWBY posted online for the readers' pleasure. I hope you enjoy it. I want readers to have fun and be happy. It makes me happy to make other people happy, and that is why I'm making this fanfiction. A lot of people like Smosh and RWBY, so I created this fanfiction for those people. I'm not sure if this qualifies as a crossover though. This is just the beginning, by the way. I'll see what they should react to in terms of Smosh (I love RWBY and classic Smosh). I think I'll post something tomorrow, or the day after. Or even later, because I'm busy with so many things.**

 **Here is some details about me. I enjoy reading and writing. It helps me with stress. I have been stressed out by many things lately, like the process of entering college, work, and a program dedicated solely for work. I had a few rough days just recently. I am worried if this Fanfiction will be taken down for some reason I do not know of. At one point, I became sad for some time, but not anymore. Nowadays, I'm happier and more optimistic, thanks to reading and writing. I also have some promising things going on for me. I have a scholarship that pays two years for free at my local community college. I've been thinking about getting a degree in accounting. There is more about me, but right now, I'm tired to type more. I think I'll type tomorrow.**

 **Fun Trivia:**

 **1\. I have scripts written for two fanfictions: "RWBY reacts to Death Battle: Dante Vs Bayonetta" and "RWBY reacts to Goosebumps." But these are just fragments. I don't know if I'll continue these though, especially when I'm writing this fanfiction and updating it with more chapters (hopefully). What do you think?**

 **2\. This whole chapter took me 2-3 hours to complete. The next chapters I plan on adding shouldn't be too long. I just want to cut to the chase and have RWBY react to the Smosh videos.**

 **3\. I don't know why I chose Goldrosewriter as my name for the Fanfiction community. It just came to me, for some odd reason. Do you like it? Or should I have made up something better? Make up a better name for me to use, if you like.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Smosh.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Smosh belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Excuse my spelling mistakes, if there are any. Leave a comment if you want. Should I improve on something? Please no harsh words. I feel weak when insulted. Thank you.**

Team RWBY is currently hanging out in their dorm room. They all seemed busy doing activities they enjoy doing. Ruby is looking at her scroll, hopefully, coming across a funny video. Weiss finds relaxation in studying materials for her classes, as the upcoming semester exams pretty much cover said materials. Blake is also reading, although unlike Weiss, she reads a specific type of fiction. She is reading "Ninjas of Love" right now, and she would prefer it if no one catches her reading this particular type of fiction. Yang is playing video games on the team's newly acquired television, which is at least half in both height and width compared to one of the dorm room's walls.

All of a sudden, Ruby, bursting with energy, gets an idea.

"Hey, guys! I know! Let's watch Smosh!" cheered Ruby, with childlike glee.

Weiss was confused. "What in the world is Smosh?" Weiss asked, surprised by Ruby's sudden joy.

"Smosh is this awesome looking channel about two guys that make funny skits! They are Anthony and Ian. I found it online. We should definitely watch that as an activity!" Ruby exclaimed.

"That sounds super fun, little sis! Count me in!" Yang stated, agreeing to her sister's plan.

"Sure. Why not. This semester has been pretty boring to be honest," said Blake. "We could use more fun activities around here."

Weiss wasn't so appealing of Ruby's plan to have fun. "First of all, free time is better off spent on studying. Second of all, that channel looks to be boring, immature fun. Finally, would you please keep it down? You could wake the dead with that tone for all I know."

"Please? Just give it a try? We haven't had good fun in a while. And what I mean by that, is doing stuff together. It's not fun doing stuff alone all the time." Ruby stated, hoping to persuade Weiss to join in. But it's not going to be easy for the little red reaper.

"I'm sorry, but no. We should study. Responsibilities come first," stated Weiss, firmly.

"Weiss, please. I want us to enjoy something together. I don't want to have fun without you," Ruby declared.

"No," Weiss said.

"Please?" Ruby asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No!"

"Please?!"

"No!"

"Please?!"

"No!"

"Okay! Enough! This is going nowhere!" Yang yelled, eyes glowing red.

Weiss was shocked. "Yang?"

"Listen here, ice princess! Ruby just wants us to do something together. So quit being so prickly and accept already! Do you want her to cry? Is that it? Because you know how much I hate it when people make my little sister cry!" Yang stated angrily.

Weiss was noticeably shaking. Blake saw this and did her part.

"Look, Weiss. I don't want to add another layer of stress on you, but you should join us. Studying is essential, but it is important to take a break, and have fun with your friends," Blake said, an attempt to finally convince Weiss.

Weiss signed.

"And besides, you can always study another time. What's the big rush? So come. Join us, okay? Blake continued.

"Okay. Fine. Ruby. I'm sorry. You know how serious I am about classes. But I'll join you. Sorry," Weiss apologized.

"That's okay, Weiss. I just want us all to hang out. But without further ado, let's watch Smosh!" Ruby exclaimed in victory.

"This is gonna be fun!" Yang said, fist bumping the air.

Blake nodded, with a smile on her face.

Weiss, finally chilled out, agreed, and decided leisure is about spending time with friends.

The girls finally settled it all out and placed mats on the floor to sit down. The room was now dark to make for an enjoyable theater-like experience. Yang quickly brought snacks for everyone. And with all that out of the way, Team RWBY is ready to watch Anthony and Ian on their big screen.

 **What do you think? Did you like it? What can I improve on? Stick around. I'll post the next chapter soon. I don't know when exactly. Thank you. Take care.**


	2. RWBY Reacts: Food Battle 2006

**Notes**

 **(Skip this bolded text if you just want to read the story. Basically, a cut to the chase)**

 **There you have it. RWBY is finally reacting to Smosh. I hope you enjoy it. It took me 4 hours to finish this whole chapter. This took way longer than I anticipated. I'm worn out. And I have work Monday through Friday. I'm sorry, but it might take me a long time (but not that long) to make another chapter. Maybe I won't make another chapter today. How about tomorrow? If not tomorrow, then the day after. Otherwise, I'll update this Fanfiction and tell you when I'll upload a new chapter, either through the comments, or a "reminder" chapter.** **But I will work on this, sooner or later.** **Writing is a good way for me to cope with stress. I had some rough days lately. I also write to make people happy. If this Fanfiction makes you happy, then it makes me happy. Maybe tell some RWBY and Smosh fans about this Fanfiction. I hope this gets popular. I want readers to enjoy something too. I read some great Fanfiction over the years. Now, I want to make Fanfiction for others to enjoy. Also, feel free to talk to me whenever you want. It helps me relax when I talk to people. Thanks for your support.** **I made this Fanfiction for you, and me.** **I hope I can make some friends in the Fanfiction community.**

 **Concerns: I'm worried that this Fanfiction will be taken down. Is it possible? I want to follow my heart and continue this. This chapter took me nearly four hours or more. I had to watch Food Battle 2006, and rewind it to get the script right. What can I do to shorten the long work? I mainly want to focus on the reactions by Team RWBY. (The reactions were originally going to be much shorter and simple in order to make time for another chapter. If I keep making them long, I won't update as quick and frequently.)**

 **Fun Trivia:**

 **1\. I have scripts written for two fanfictions: "RWBY reacts to Death Battle: Dante Vs Bayonetta" and "RWBY reacts to Goosebumps." But these are just fragments. I don't know if I'll continue these though, especially when I'm writing this fanfiction and updating it with more chapters (hopefully). What do you think? Also, leave some suggestions/requests about what new RWBY story I should write. If one day, I want to take a break from "RWBY reacts to Smosh videos," I'll look at the suggestions/requests, and determine what my new RWBY Fanfiction should be. Be open-minded. What would you like to see from me in the future?**

 **2\. I don't know why I chose Goldrosewriter as my name for the Fanfiction community. It just came to me, for some odd reason. Do you like it? Or should I have made up something better? Make up a better name for me to use, if you like.**

 **3\. As of right now, this story has 130 views, 2 reviews, 4 moderate reviews, and 4 favorites/followers. This may seem low, but this is my biggest accomplishment ever. I also read your wonderful comments. I'm really happy right now. Thank you for your support. I'll try to work on this story whenever I have the time to do so.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Smosh.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Smosh belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Excuse my spelling mistakes, if there are any. Leave a comment if you want. Should I improve on something? Please no harsh words. I feel weak when insulted. Thank you.**

 **RWBY reacts to Food Battle 2006**

As Team RWBY finally settled down in their room, Ruby grabbed the remote and aimed at the TV.

"Okay you guys! Let's do this! Food Battle 2006, Here we go!" cheered Ruby.

"Food battle? Awesome! Will it be like that fight with us against Team JNPR back in the cafeteria?" questioned Yang.

Blake simply shrugged. "I can't say that it will be. It's most likely Ian and Anthony fighting over which foods is superior in a comedic skit."

 _Sign. Boring, immature fun_ , thought Weiss. _And very, very, reckless._

Ruby hit played and the video began. As video finally resumes, chewing noises can he heard.

 **MMMM. Oh yeah. That's very good. It's a very good sandwich.**

 **Shut up!**

"Hmph. Quite a way to begin our video watching journey," Weiss stated.

Ruby reminded Weiss to not be rude. "Shhh!"

"Okay," Weiss simply said.

The scenery changes to that of a park. In the center of it, a guy in a blue shirt walks all the way to a guy in a red shirt. Ruby hit pause.

"The guy in blue is Ian," Ruby said, pointing at the screen. "And the guy in red is Anthony."

"Got it," exclaimed the WBY in Team RWBY.

Ruby played the video again.

 **Ian: What are you doing?**

 **Anthony: Eating a taquito. It's the best food in the world.**

"I disagree. Cookies are the best food in the world!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss facepalmed. "That's a snack, you dolt. And an unhealthy one at that."

Ruby grumbled. "Let's just watch, okay?" Ruby stated, adding a small, unnoticeable "party pooper" after her complaint.

 **Ian: Taquito? More like CRAPitos.**

Blake shuddered. "You're just going to insult your friend like that?"

 **Anthony: What's your favorite food?**

 **Ian: Duh idiot, there right here in my hand. Pink frosted sprinkled donut.**

Weiss was shocked. "What? Where did those horrid donuts come from?"

Ruby chuckled "Get used to it. There is more craziness where this comes from."

"Yeah, ice princess!" Yang added. "Also, donuts are not horrid."

 **Anthony: Yeah, well I bet my taquito can do more everyday tasks in this catalogue than your stupid pink frosted pieces of crap!**

 **Ian: You're on!**

"Alright! Food battle, 2006, let's go!" Ruby shouted.

Anthony slams a catalogue on a table points at it.

 **Anthony: How about this plunger?**

"Plunger?" Blake questioned.

Scene changes to Anthony plunging a taquito in a toilet.

"Oh. My. Dust," Weiss said, in shock.

Blake was out of words, just like Yang. They could only stare.

Ruby was grossed out. "Ewwwwww!"

 **Anthony: Dang it!**

Anthony failed.

 **Ian: Don't let me down, donut.**

Yang was panicking. "No! Not that poor donut!"

Ian shoves the donut in the toilet, just like Anthony did with his favorite food. Sadly for Ian, he fails.

 **Ian: Mine didn't work either. But, it still tastes pretty good.**

Ian has something gross near his mouth.

This was more than enough to knock Weiss out cold.

Ruby panicked. "Weiss? Weiss!" Ruby was covering her mouth in due to the gross scene Smosh just displayed.

Blake and Yang felt an uneasy feeling in their stomachs.

Yang acted again after a brief moment. She stares at Weiss's unconscious form lying on the ground. "Poor Weiss," Yang said. "Looks like Weiss is out _cold_. Eh? Eh?"Yang joked.

Ruby was silent, and very annoyed.

"...Look. Let's just wake her up. Okay?" Blake proposed, with a frustrated tone.

Ruby had an idea. "Hey Weiss! If you don't wake up, guess what is going to be used as a plumber? That's right. Your favorite ice cream, all in it's nice cont-"

Weiss woke up, extremely angry. "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

Ruby shot her hands up. "Okay. Okay."

They all grabbed refreshments in order to restore their sick stomachs. After a while passed, they resumed the video again, ready for whatever entertaining skit, or visual terror, comes across their TV.

 **Ian: What about, uh, socks?**

RWBY was still grossed out by Ian's mouth, but they powered through it.

 **Anthony: Stupid Ian. Time for a taquito sock.**

Anthony tries to use the taquito as a sock. He fails.

"Gross. All that food. Contaminated," Weiss grumbled.

 **Ian: Anthony doesn't know it, but donuts are made to be socks. He is going down.**

"How?" Weiss asked.

Ian puts the donuts on his toes, and he wins a point.

Weiss stared in awe. Blake had a blank expression.

"Wow. That's one way to do it." Yang said.

"Woohoo! Our first win!" Ruby cheered for Ian.

 **Ian: Now it's time to stroll down the city. (Ian walks with his donuts-turned-socks)**

Weiss facepalmed.

 **Anthony: Telescope. Let's do a telescope.**

 **Ian: Ok!**

Blake gazes on. "Telescope? This should be good."

 **Ian: Alright, time to teach Anthony a lesson. (Ian puts the donut near his eye, giving RWBY a close up of the donut.) I don't see anything. The hell is going on? (He fails.)**

Ruby had stars on her eyes. "That donut. So yummy."

"I know, right? I want a pink donut!" Yang added.

 **Anthony: Can't see anything. (The taquito gives Anthony a telescopic view.) All I can see is… (The taquito, apparently now a telescope, pans over at Ian, who is at a very awkward position with a fire hydrant.) Ian. (Anthony wins a point.)**

"Okay. One, how is that taquito a telescope? Two, oh my dust! What the dust is Ian doing?!" shouted Weiss.

"Awesome! A taquito that is a telescope. A TAQUITOSCOPE!" Ruby exclaimed childishly.

Yang laughed really hard at Ruby's amusing sense of humor. Blake blushed hard at Ian moving in a inappropriate way with a fire hydrant.

 **Anthony: Ian, what are you doing?**

Weiss covered her eyes. "Stop! Just stop!"

Blake continued blushing, and chuckled a little bit.

 **Ian: How about an airbag?**

 **Anthony: OK.**

 **Ian: Don't let me down donut, please. (He bangs his head on the donut in his car.) It works! (Ian wins this round.)**

Yang was amused "Wow, donuts are cushions too? See Weiss? I was right! Hahaha! And you said donuts are unhealthy for me!"

"They are, you dolt," Weiss said, shaking her head in disapproval.

 **Anthony: I know you're so much better than a donut. You'll save my life. (Anthony bangs his head on the taquito, like Ian with his donut, but gets hurt when he does. He screams in pain. He fails this round.)**

Ruby and Yang were laughing hysterically. Blake chuckled. Weiss, surprisingly, found humor in this scene.

"Okay," Weiss said, laughing lightly. "This was kind of funny."

 **Anthony: Cigarette!**

 **Ian: I'm gonna smoke you on this competition.**

 **Anthony: Like a stick, yeah-It doesn't make sense.**

"Smoking in general doesn't make any sense. It's bad for your health. People shouldn't smoke," Ruby said, hoping her little quote had significance.

 **Ian: I think it's funny.**

 **Anthony: It's not funny.**

 _Perfectly describes Yang's sense of humor_ , Blake thought, chuckling.

 **Anthony: Alright. Let's-let's smoke this bad boy. (Anthony smokes his "bad boy." He wins this one.)**

"You know. If I had many taquitos right now, I'd put all of them on my fingers. I would then punch and eat at the same time! Doesn't that sound great, guys?" Yang asked her teammates. "I even have a name for that. PUNCHITOS!"

"Oh wow," Blake simply replied.

Weiss facepalmed, while Ruby laughed lightly.

"At least someone gets my humor this time," Yang smiled.

 **Ian: I'm totally going to show Anthony up on this food smoking. He's goin' downtown. Oh yeah. (Ian tries to smoke the donut, but it doesn't work.) That was a close one. (Ian tries again, but fails, and drops th donut.)**

Blake signed. "It's better of this way. He could literally burn himself."

 **Ian: Let's see your crappy piece of crap be a ballpoint pen.**

 **Anthony: What do you think ink is made out of?**

"I dunno. You tell me," said Ruby in a curious tone.

 **Anthony: Beef!**

Ruby looked on. "Definitely not that."

 **Anthony: Alright. Let's put this beef to use. (Anthony writes a paper with his taquito.) I wrote the Bill of Rights! (Anthony wins this one.)**

Yang whistled. "Give me that taquito! Best pen ever! No more tedious, boring essays again!"

Weiss groaned. "You poor, lazy dolt. Where is the fun in writing a long well-written essay with piece of unhealthy meat? One you can be proud of for spending a lot of time on? Essays are important, and should require your utmost attention and dedication."

"Boooo!" Ruby yelled. "Whatever you just said!"

Blake and Yang laughed at Ruby's childlike behavior. All Weiss could do is sigh and standby as Yang teases her.

"Tired yet, Snow White?" Yang teased Weiss.

"Quiet, Goldilocks!" Weiss shouted, extremely annoyed.

 **Ian: Let's see Anthony beat this. (Ian writes with his donut, only for it to catch fire. Ian throws his donut and stomps on it. He fails.)**

"Again? Pitiful," Weiss stated harshly.

 **Ian: Lipstick.**

"Yuck. Lipstick is for girls, not guys," Ruby said.

 **Anthony: (He uses his taquito) It worked! (Point for Anthony)**

 **Ian: (Ian's turn. He vomits a little, but does just fine. He gets a point) Oh my god! I look so beautiful!**

 _They do look beautiful_ , Blake said, somewhat entranced by guys using lipstick.

 **Anthony: Prepare to be defeated when my taquito is… a girlfriend or boyfriend!**

Weiss was confused. "What?"

 **Ian: Because you've never had one.**

Yang eyes opened wide. "Ouch! Burn!"

 **Anthony: Yes I have.**

 **Ian: No!**

 **Anthony: Yeah!**

Anthony and Ian start arguing with each other.

"I can't understand what they are saying," said Ruby.

"Nothing too important," Blake said.

 **Ian: I just want to tell you, donut. I love you. (Makes out with his donut. He wins.)**

"That is super creepy," said Ruby.

"Especially when he moves it down there," Weiss said, shuddering.

 **Ian: My donut had a hole, and taquitos, you know, not exactly a hole. I thought you loved your taquitos.**

 **Anthony: I love my taquitos it's just… (He forfeits, and is called a pansy) I'm not a pansy! You're the one! You're the one who's a pansy.**

"To be fair, what exactly are you supposed to with taquitos?" asked Yang.

"Eat them?" replied Ruby.

"...Yeah," said Yang simply.

 _I might have an idea or two_ , thought Blake, blushing and looking away.

 **Ian: How about pool floaties?**

 **Anthony: Pool floaties?!**

 **Ian: Yeah, pool floaties.**

 **Anthony: What'd you think beef's made of? Cows, and they float all the time.**

Blake signed. "That's impossible. Cow Faunus can't even float."

 **Ian: I've never seen a cow float before.**

"Neither did I, you dunce," Weiss said.

 **Anthony: They always go swimming in the lakes.**

Ruby pondered. "You're not confusing them with hippos are you?"

 **Ian: Maybe in your butt they do.**

"Ouch! Another burn!" Yang whistled.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Ruby, shivering.

 **Anthony: I"m gonna prove to Ian that beef really does float. (He swims in the center of the pool. He struggles with each second, and ultimately drowns. He fails the Food Battle of 2006.)**

RWBY became silent. "Is he dead?" Ruby asked in a worried tone.

Yang comforted her sister. "It's just a skit, Ruby. He's fine. It's just like the movies, where the actors' characters die, but the actors are fine in real life. Right, Blakey?"

"Right," Blake responded. "And please, don't call me 'Blakey.'"

Weiss starts laughing. Everyone is puzzled by the heiress's sudden outburst. Weiss look at RBY and said, "Watching two losers fail at life, how can it not be entertaining? The way Anthony drowned was comedic gold."

 _No wonder she is the ice princess_ , Yang thought, laughing at her mental joke.

"Enough, you guys. Let's see how Ian handles this," Blake said.

 **Ian: Anthony, eat my shorts. (He enters the pool.) These things float so good. Look how good I'm floating.**

RWBY watched as Ian is just standing on the shallow part of the pool.

"Unbelievable," Weiss shook her head in disappointment.

"Man up, Ian! Go to the deeper level of the pool! Are you chicken or something?" Yang shouted.

 **Ian: Ah man. Anthony's totally gonna lose. Hear that, Anthony? You're gonna lose. (He wins this one.) Hey Anthony. Are you drowning? Because if you do, you know it's an automatic forfeit. (Anthony's drowned body comes into view.) Anthony?**

"Um, Ian? I don't think Anthony can hear you," Ruby said, hoping Ian could hear her.

 **Reporter: (Runs to Ian.) Ian! Ian! You've just won Food Battle 2006. What are you going to do now?**

 **Ian: I'm going to Disneyland!**

Ruby beamed. "Disneyland? Sounds like a lot of fun!"

 **Reporter: Oh boy, Disneyland! Can I come?**

 **Ian: NO!**

Blake shuddered. "Wow. A little harsh, don't you think, Ian?"

The video ends.

Ruby stood up. "That was fun!"

"It sure was, lil sis!" Yang agreed.

"That was certainly something. But it was pretty entertaining otherwise," Blake stated.

"That was pretty amusing," said Weiss. "I must admit, it was even better watching it together as a team. You were right Ruby." _Except for the toilet bit. That was nasty_ , thought Weiss.

"Smosh has a lot of videos. Look, there is more Food Battles," said Yang.

"Hmmm. Left Handed. Real Death Note. I Suck At Draw Something. Pokemon In Real Life. Stuck In A Toilet. Drink Your Piss. And much, much more. Looks interesting," said Blake as she browses through the videos.

"How about every night, before bedtime, we watch one Smosh video? Let's do it Weiss!" Ruby said happily.

"I'd rather study before bedtime. Way more beneficial. Can I do that instead?" Weiss asked.

Ruby zoomed in on Weiss's face, similarly to how Ian approached the reporter. "NO!" Ruby shouted, with as much as might as she could muster.

"...I tried," Weiss hopelessly said.

 **What do you think? Did you like it? Stick around. I'll update it soon. Maybe not today. Hopefully tomorrow or after that. Thank you. Take Care.**


	3. RWBY Reacts: Pokemon In Real Life

**Notes**

 **I made a poll on my profile page. It is about RWBY reacting to Smosh, but this time, it's for** **If (BLANK) Were Real** **videos. The choices are Internet, Video Games, Scary Movies, and Movies. Whichever gets the most votes will be my priority chapter for next time I want to work on this Fanfiction. I plan on closing the poll on May 9th nighttime to May 10th. This might change however, as I want to work on this story whenever I can. This is my first time using polls, so I hope this works out well. Or you can post comments on what Smosh video you want the RWBY girls to react to. The choice is yours.**

 **I changed my username** **Goldrosewriter** **to** **GreenBlue1** **. I think it sounds better. I can be so indecisive sometimes. My apologies.**

 **This took a while to make. I'm sorry it took this long. I was very busy. By the way, really quick; Do reactions videos get taken down? Like this one? This worries me greatly. I want to follow my heart and keep writing. There are readers who like this story, and I would feel upset if they can't read it anymore. What should I do about this? This story is solely for entertainment. Please remember that.**

 **By the way, leave some reviews and tell me what you think about this story.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **I do not own Smosh or the scripts.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Smosh belongs to their respective owners. I used the video and online script to help me write this story. Script is in bold.**

 **Pokemon belongs to GameFreak.**

 **Excuse my grammar mistakes, if I made any.**

 **RWBY reacts to Pokemon In Real Life**

Ruby barged into her dorm room, surprising her team. She has an announcement to make.

"Guys! Let's watch Pokemon in Real Life!" beamed Ruby.

Blake put her book away. "Yeah. Sure. Let's watch this episode. We have plenty of time before bedtime anyway."

Ruby giggled. "Speaking of plenty of time, I thought we should watch all 5 of the Pokemon episodes tonight."

"Ugh. All 5 of them? Don't you want to watch them separately each day instead?" said Weiss.

"Just this one time! It's just that I'm a big fan of Pokemon. We'll watch one episode each night after this one. I promise," replied Ruby.

"Yeah, Weiss. Come on! And besides, it's Pokemon. You've heard of Pokemon, right? We all watched the anime and even played some Pokemon games," Yang added.

"Yes. I know about Pokemon. Okay. Let's do it," Weiss finally agreed.

The girls settled it out and began watching Smosh's take on what Pokemon would be if it were real.

 **Pokemon In Real Life 1**

"Anthony?" asked Weiss.

"He's Ash in this video. You remember Ash?" Ruby responded Blake's question.

"Oh. Yes. I remember," Weiss replied.

 **Ash (thoughts):** _ **I can't believe I'm finally a Pokémon trainer! I'm gonna catch 'em all and nothing is gonna stand in my way.**_ **(Sees a hipster)**

 **Ash: Hey! What the hell is this guy doing? (Asking a random old man)**

 **Old man: Oh that guy? He's just waiting to fight ya.**

"Hey! They're both Ian! That's the power of skit writing, I tell ya," Yang smirked.

 **Ash: What?! I don't wanna fight him.**

 **Old man: Well, do you want to get past him?**

 **Ash: Yeah!**

 **Old man: Well, then you gotta fight him you stupid jackass! God, none of you guys know anything about Pokémon.**

Weiss crossed her arms. "Rude old man. Then again, it's Ian, so no surprise there."

"He's just acting, Weiss. It's a comedy script for entertainment," stated Blake.

Ash touches the hipster and yells "boo" at him. The hipster remains still until Ash makes direct eye contact.

"This music is pretty catchy. I love it!" Ruby said.

"My focus is on why Ian is standing still like a statue. You'd think he would react after being touched like that," Weiss said.

Yang poked Weiss's cheek. Weiss swats at her, annoyed. "Stop that!"

 **Hipster: You looked at me funny! Let's battle!**

"The games always has you fight someone just because you look at them. Pokemon logic," Blake stated.

 **Ash: (Interrupts) Woah woah! I don't wanna fight you!**

 **Hipster: Too bad! You walked in front of me! Let's battle!**

 **Ash: (Interrupts) No! I don't wanna fight anyone! I'm just here to catch Pokémon.**

"Me too! Why, oh, why can't I go around peacefully, catching pokemon, without some kid interrupting, claiming how his Rattata is top percentage or something?" Ruby whined.

 **Hipster: (sigh) Look man, I've been standing here for five weeks straight, waiting for somebody to walk by. Do not take this moment from me!**

"That's not possible. The dunce would be starving by now. Likely dead too," Weiss criticized

 **Ash: Fine.**

 **Hipster: Let's battle!**

Some text appears below the screen.

"Metrosexual Hipster wants to fight? This is hilarious!" Yang laughed.

 **Ash: I choose you, Pikachu! (Throws Pokeball)**

 **Pikachu: Pi-ka-chu.**

"Pikachu!" Ruby shouted.

"He's a person though," Blake said. _Good thing too, because if he were a mouse, my cat instincts might take over_ , she thought.

 **Hipster: Is that all you got? Go Magikarp! (Throws Pokeball)**

 **Magikarp: Karp karp.**

"Yuck. Keep that thing away from me," Weiss said in disgust.

 **Hipster: All right Magikarp, hit him with a splash attack.**

 **Magikarp: Karp karp karp karp karp. (Does nothing)**

 **Pikachu: Pika?**

"Wow. That's just embarrassing," said Weiss.

"Epic fail!" yelled Yang.

 **Ash: All right Pikachu, use Scratch.**

Magikarp takes massive damage and cries in pain.

"Magikarp is kind of useless. No offense, Ian," said Blake.

 **Ash: All right, now use thundersh...**

 **Hipster: (Interrupts) Wait! You can't go twice in a row. You have to wait for me to choose what attack I wanna do next.**

"Yup. Those are the rules," Ruby happily stated.

 **Ash: All you have is splash attack.**

"Splash. Just like a fish out water! Eh you guys?" Yang joked.

RWB groaned. They knew this won't be the last time Yang would joke like this. Especially for reaction nights.

 **Hipster: Hold on I'm thinking! (Tries to capture Pikachu and run away. Fails.)**

"Hey! No stealing!" Ruby shouted.

"Man up, Ian! Stay there and fight!" Yang added.

 **Hipster: Son of a *****. (Yells at Magikarp) All right Magikarp, hit him with a splash attack!**

Ruby shuddered. "Hey! No swearing! Or we will censor it!"

"How do we censor it?" Blake asked.

Ruby simply shrugged.

 **Magikarp: Karp karp.**

"Magikarp? More like MagiCRAP! Hahaha!" Yang mocked.

Blake said with a monotone voice, "He should have waited until Magikarp was level 20."

 **Ash: All right Pikachu, annihilate him with a thunder shock!**

"Magikarp is as good as dead," stated Weiss.

 **Pikachu: Pikachuuuuuuu!**

Magikarp faints.

"Wow. Talk about frying your fish," Yang laughed. "Fainted? He's a crispy fish stick now!"

Blake's mouth watered at the image of fried Magikarp.

Weiss was getting sick in the stomach at Magikarp being electrocuted.

 **Hipster: You got lucky this time! Here's 20 Pokédollars.**

"Get rich like Weiss for beating pokemon trainers!" exclaimed Ruby.

 **Ash: Sweet.**

"Sweet like Combee!" Yang said.

 **Ash:** _ **Now that that's out of the way, I can finally continue my quest to catch all…**_ **(Sees more Pokemon trainers) FU-!**

"Ouch. More pain to endure," said Blake.

"I get tired of so many trainers every once in a while. I just want to find Bagon and Metang on my Pokemon Ruby game, please!" whined Ruby.

"Watching Magikarp get disintegrated made my stomach feel bad. I'd rather catch Feebas in order to get Milotic on my Pokemon Sapphire game," said Weiss. "Oh. But first…" Weiss bend over, not feeling well at all.

"Woah. Take it easy, ice princess. We already have a vomit boy. We don't want a vomit princess either," said Yang. She helped Weiss get to the bathroom.

Blake turned to Ruby. "Ruby. Weiss needs to recover. I'm afraid we'll have to wait another day to watch more Smosh."

Ruby agreed, but otherwise was upset. "Awww. Okay. Until Weiss gets better." _Until she gets a durable stomach too,_ thought Ruby.

 **What do you think? Did you like it? Stick around. I'll update it in a few days from now. Maybe sooner if I have free time. Thank you. Take Care.**

 **Don't forget about my poll on my profile page. You can vote on it if you want.**


	4. RWBY Reacts: If Video Games Were Real

**Notes**

 **This took way longer than I expected. I'm very sorry for the delay. I had some very rough days recently. I plan on attending college soon. I'm scared on how it will work out. Thank you for your patience. I should have a little free time to write some more later on. By the way, I'm mostly focusing on classic Smosh. It's the older videos that starred Ian and Anthony. Please leave a review on what you think of this chapter. Leave a review if you want me to look at a specific Smosh video, like Real Death Note. Thank you for your kind reviews. They brighten my day. I see my story has at least 10 favorites. I feel honored. I will continue to work on this. Please understand this can take a long time. Thank you.**

 **I do not own any of the mentioned video game characters.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **I do not own Smosh or the scripts.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Smosh belongs to their respective owners. I used the video and online script to help me write this story. Script is in bold.**

 **Excuse my grammar mistakes, if I made any.**

 **RWBY reacts to If Video Games Were Real**

Ruby Rose has other plans tonight. Tempting as video game night might sound, she decided the whole team should react to Smosh's take on video games becoming real.

"Okay team! Really quick; What's your favorite video game?" Ruby asked.

"Wait. What?" Weiss asked, taken off guard.

"Mine is Kung Fu Ninja Ultimate Slayer Death Battle 2. Anyway, I've decided we should watch this video of Smosh about video games becoming real." Ruby excitedly said.

"Sounds fun, lil sis! I love video games! Let's watch it already!" exclaimed Yang.

Ruby plays the video. Anthony is seen playing Halo.

 **Ian: Wait wait wait. You're tank was upside down, and then your Master Chief guy just came up and flipped it right back over?**

"Who is this Master Chief guy? He seems really strong to flip over a tank," Blake asked.

"I dunno. Maybe we'll see more of him," said Ruby.

 **Anthony: Yeah.**

 **Ian: Yeah, that's really realistic.**

"Hmph. No video game is realistic. Fantasy drama, is what they are," grumbled Weiss.

 **Anthony: Okay. Name one game that would still be fun if it was realistic.**

"Awesome! Video game time!" Yang cheered.

 **Super Mario Bros.**

 **Man with pink hat: Listen Mario, if you want a piece of that princess' ass, it's going to cost you.**

"Ugh. How rude and gross," complained Weiss.

 **Mario: Alright, I'll pay you in gold coins. All I got to do is punch this brick.**

Mario punches the brick and injured his hand, yelling and cursing.

Yang laughed. "That would definitely hurt, but not to this awesome brawler!"

Ruby laughed. "Mario should have sold fire flowers and mushrooms instead."

 **Wii Sports**

Anthony serves the ball to Ian. Both friends play for a while, but nobody scores.

"This is embarrassing for both of them. They should read more instead," Blake suggested.

 **Anthony: God. Tennis sucks!**

"Do a 5K instead, people!" Ruby shouted.

 **Metal Gear Solid**

Ruby stared in awe. "Cool! I like the screen with both people showing up."

 **Colonel: Snake, we need you to infiltrate Otacon's new base. Be sure to use whatever you can to sneak in.**

 **Snake: Okay, Colonel. I've got something up my sleeve.**

A stealth mission? I like those. As long as you remain in the shadows, all is well. I wonder how Snake will infiltrate this base," said Blake.

Snake sneakily approaches a base with two guards, in a box.

That's not what I had in mind," stated Blake as she shook her head.

A guard shoots at the box and kills Snake.

Pitiful. Zwei could have done a better job at this," said Weiss as she rolled her eyes.

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

"Alright. Ninja turtles!" exclaimed Ruby.

Regular turtles in a tank are shown.

"At least they got the 'turtle' part right," Blake said.

 **Battletoads**

Regular toads in a fish tank pop up.

You know," Yang started. "If a video game company made a game about cats, Blake should star in it to make it realistic. Man, that would be a CATastrophe!" Yang was laughing hysterically.

How very funny, Yang," Blake said with a hint of annoyance.

 **Katamari Damacy**

 **Prince: Woo! I'm gonna roll the world up!**

 **Anthony: (to a woman) He was dropped on his head as a kid.**

Don't be too embarrassed about it. That pretty much describes these Smosh people in general," Weiss said.

Ruby was cringed. "Weiss! What an awful thing to say!"

"Don't whine. It's true, and you know that," Weiss went on.

RBY thought this was harsh, but everyone settled down and kept watching the video.

 **Prince: I'm gonna roll you guys up! Rolly rolly rolly!**

"A perfect image of their mindsets. I couldn't describe it any better." Weiss said.

Ruby just signed.

 **The Sims**

 **Anthony: Someone removed the freaking toilet!**

A group of people in Smosh started screaming.

"Did a guy just screamed like a girl?" asked Ruby.

"Did a girl just screamed like a guy?" asked Weiss.

"But the toilet you guys! The freaking toilet is gone! What if that were our toilet?!" Yelled Yang in concern.

Rwby shuddered at the thought of no more toilet.

 **Tomb Raider**

 **Lara: Oh, my back hurts from these god darn breast implants!**

"Like I need any implants! I got the "real deal' here. Blake comes second. And Ruby is getting there slowly, but surely," stated Yang.

Blake smiled and blushed at Yang's comment. Ruby giggled lightly at it.

"Yo, Weiss! How would you rate your chest compared to ours and everyone at Beacon?" Yang teased.

Weiss clenched her fists, triggered by what Yang just said. Yang just laughed.

 **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

Link is running around, violating property with the Master Sword, as well as throwing pots.

Ruby laughed. "He does that all the time in the games."

 **Anthony: Hey, what the hell are you doing with my stuff?!**

 **Link: I'm looking for rupees.**

"Go to Weiss's home. You'll find millions worth of rupees there," Yang said, laughing.

"You'll find a silver rupee instead of a brain if you hit Yang's head," Weiss said.

Yang just laughed more, as Ruby and Blake stared in amusement at the argument.

 **Sonic the Hedgehog**

Two burglars are beating Sonic's corpse.

"Poor Sonic. What would Tails and Knuckles think?" said Ruby worriedly.

 **Burglar 1: I'm not seeing any gold rings. Are you?**

 **Burglar 2: No. All I'm seeing is blood.**

RWBY's faces turned to shocked expressions at that line.

 **Burglar 1: Oh god!**

Ruby turned to Blake. "Blake! Can hedgehog faunus run at the speed of sound?"

"They can't even outrun a normal car, Ruby," answered Blake. "What you see in video games simply isn't true."

The video game list ended.

 **Ian: Oh come on!**

 **Anthony: Red ring of death, again.**

"Red ring of death? Sounds like a good title for a game," Ruby commented.

"More like a failing system based on those two dolts' reactions," Weiss responded.

 **Ian: Alright, I'll just go to my mom's house and get the N64.**

 **Anthony: Thanks.**

Outside, Ian looks at his phone.

"GAYT&T? Anthony Pa-" Yang said, laughing.

"What? What?" Ruby asked in confusion.

Blake's cheeks turned red as she read Anthony's username in Ian's phone.

"Anthony did not just-" Weiss said.

Yang cut her off. "Oh yes he did, ice princess."

"But I still don't get it you guys," Ruby said, never getting an answer.

Ian walks by a shelf, causing it to fall on him. He shouts for help.

Master Chief appears.

 **Master Chief: Need some help?**

"Is this Master Chief? Looks like Ian is in good hands," stated Blake.

 **Ian: Master Chief?! Thanks for helping out. I'm sorry I ever doubted you.**

 **Master Chief: (fails to lift shelf) F*** this. (leaves)**

RWBY laughed.

"Okay. That wasn't what I expected to see." Blake said.

Weiss laughed lightly. "That was pretty funny, I admit."

 **Ian: Fine, I'll get out of here myself! I don't care if it'll take me ten minutes or ten years!**

"Ten years?! But that's way too much," Ruby said.

 **10 years later**

There is a skeleton under the shelf.

"Poor Ian. He turned into Dry Bones from Mario," Ruby commented.

"When you fail so hard at life, you become a skeleton," Weiss said.

Ian shows up.

"Or not," finished Weiss.

 **Ian: Alright, who put the skeleton under the bookshelf?!**

"That's a good question, actually," Blake said.

"A good question to ask is 'Why does Ian look the same after 10 years?'" Weiss replied.

The video ends.

"That was fun. So many awesome video games. We should watch more," Ruby said.

"It's way too late at midnight, you dunce. Save it for tomorrow," Weiss stated. "And do something productive tomorrow, okay?"

"Play video games all day with my big sister tomorrow. Got it! Starting with Kung Fu Ninja Ultimate Slayer Death Battle 2!" Ruby responded.

Weiss shook her head as RWBY all went to sleep.

 **Stick around. I'll update it in a few days from now. Maybe sooner if I have free time. Thank you. Take Care.**


	5. RWBY Reacts: Real Death Note

**Notes**

 **I'm going to try to keep this short. I just want to say thank you for being patient. Writing this fanfiction is even harder than I imagined. Excuse my choice of words. I'm not as good as the other fanfiction writers. I had some very rough days lately too. It might take me a long time to update. Once again, thanks. There is more I want to write, but right now, I'm really tired.**

 **I do not own Death Note.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **I do not own Smosh or the script/transcript.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Smosh belongs to their respective owners. I used the video and online script to help me write this story. Script is in bold.**

 **Excuse my grammar mistakes, if I made any.**

 **RWBY reacts to Real Death Note**

"Hey team! Let's all watch Real Death Note together!" yelled Ruby as she barged into RWBY's dorm room, ready to watch more Smosh.

"Death Note? Oh, you mean the anime about a notebook that kills people if you write their names down? Is Smosh parodying anime now?" Yang asked.

"You're right, big sister. This is gonna be exciting! Death Note in real life! I'm so hyped for this!" Ruby responded.

"Death Note huh? I really like that anime," Blake said.

"If the dunces at Smosh are doing a parody of Death Note, then no doubt it's going to be one of their more popular skits," Weiss commented.

"It sure is Weiss. Now let's all watch this already before it's way too late at night," replied Ruby.

When RWBY settled down, Ruby hits the play button and starts the video.

Ian is at a park.

 **Ian: I'm so bored! I just wish something supernatural would happen right now.**

"I suppose we all felt that way, one way or another," Blake said.

A Death Note falls in Ian's location. He picks it up.

"If only my homework solutions came down from the sky for me too," Yang grumbled.

 **Ian: What the hell? (Reads Death Note content) If you write the full name of a person in this book, that person will die in five seconds. The cause of death will always be suffocation? Right.**

"Please don't get any funny ideas, Ian," Ruby begged, fingers crossed.

"Expect the unexpected," said Weiss simply.

Cecil shows up and tries to steal a purse. ****

 **Woman: Let go! Help! This man is trying to steal my purse! Let go!**

"But the man is paralyzed from the waist down. Can't she shrug him off?" Blake said. ****

 **Cecil: (Steals purse) The name's Cecil Adams, the most notorious handicap bandit west of the Mississippi! (Laughs)**

"That laugh is very annoying," Weiss covered her ears. ****

 **Ian: (Thought) Huh! Let's see. Cecil... Adams.**

Ian looks at his SpongeBob watch.

 ****"Spongebob? I love Spongebob! Spongebob was my childhood! We should watch Spongebob again one day! Right, Yang?" Ruby cheered.

"Right, lil sis!" agreed Yang. ****

 **Ian: (Thought after 5 seconds) Yeah. I knew it was fake.**

"Of course it's a fake. There is no way way the concept of Death Note can exist," Weiss said.

 ****Cecil starts suffocating.

"You were saying, Weiss?" Yang smirked at Weiss.

Weiss just signed in surrender. ****

 **Ian: (Thought) No way!**

Cecil dies and crashes into a tree.

"That explosion is clearly exaggerated," Blake commented. ****

 **Man 1: Did that guy just choke himself to death?**

 **Man 2: Cool! Didn't think that was possible.**

Yang laughed. "I love how nobody cares that someone just died before them. It's hilarious."

Weiss crossed her arms. "Where is the logic in this?"

 **Ian (thoughts): Sweet mother of god!**

"No, Ian. Sweet mother of Oum," innocently stated Ruby.

Weiss had a confused expression on her face at Ruby's comment, but decided to ignore it.

Ian, Anthony, and Peter are seen in a house.

"I wonder who the guy in the red shirt is?" pondered Ruby.

"He feels like a background character," replied Blake. "No doubt Ian is going to write his name in the notebook considering he's going to take a liking toward the Death Note. Ian just needs his name, which I wonder what it is."

Ruby understood the scenario better.

 **Anthony: So you write any person's name in that thing and they die?**

 **Ian: Of suffocation.**

Ruby stopped the video. "Hold on. I just noticed that in the original Death Note, people simply died of a heart attack, unless their death is specified. Here, people just die by choking."

"That is correct, Ruby. But, I do wonder if the 'specific death' in Death Note is going to be shown here in Smosh," Blake responded.

"What's next? Somebody is going to die by passing gasses or something? I wouldn't be too surprised," added Weiss.

Yang laughed at the silly image Weiss just brought up.

"Whatever," said Weiss.

Ruby continued the video. ****

 **Peter: Like, they suffocate themselves?**

 **Ian: Yeah. In anyway possible, I guess.**

"It's up to the writer's imagination," Blake commented.

 **Anthony: I thought it was impossible to suffocate yourself.**

"Finally. Someone is questioning these things," Weiss said.

 **Peter: Yeah! Why don't you prove it? Write my name in there.**

Ruby opened her mouth. "Um, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

WBY also agreed. ****

 **Ian: Um, okay. Alright Peter, what's your last name?**

 **Peter: Peter!**

RWBY was confused. ****

 **Ian: No, your LAST name.**

"Yes. You know, the name after your first name?" Weiss said, as politely as she could muster.

 **Peter: Peter!**

"No, you dunce," Weiss said, facepalming.

 **Anthony: So your full name is Peter Peter?**

 **Peter: My parents were crack addicts.**

Yang laughed boisterously. "Okay. Okay. This is the funniest thing ever," she said in between her laugh.

Blake almost laughed at Peter for saying why he named like that, while Ruby was confused.

"Crack? Isn't that some kind of drug?" Ruby asked.

"It certainly is. What kind of dolt thinks drugs is a good idea?" Weiss pondered, shaking her head. ****

 **Ian and Anthony: Ohhhhhhhhhh.**

"And they just accept it, like that!" Yang kept laughing.

 **Ian: Okay. Peter Peter. There we go!**

5 seconds later.

RWBY observed closely. ****

 **Peter: I knew you guys were full of sh- (Starts choking)**

 **Anthony: OH MY GOD!**

RWBY gasped. ****

 **Peter (while choking): Make it stop!**

"You can't. One your name is written, it's all over." Blake stated.

"Poor Peter," Ruby said in concern. ****

 **Ian: Uh! (flipping pages) I don't know if I can!**

Peter dies. RWBY was shocked.

"Dang. I'm all for new things and whatever, but I don't think I ever want to get involved with choking. Looks pretty dark to me," Yang commented.

RWB agreed with Yang. ****

 **Anthony: Oh my god, dude! You gotta get rid of that thing!**

"Do it. We don't want that thing here in Remnant. Especially in the hands of a dolt," Weiss said. ****

 **Ian: No! Don't you get it Anthony? With this book, I can change the world! I can rid this world of all the filth! Serial killers!**

A ghostface killer is seen chasing a woman. He chokes and dies.

"At least that bad man is gone," Ruby said. ****

 **Ian: Robbers!**

"Better for those money-stealing monkeys to be gone than anybody else. It's for the best," Weiss said.

Blake looked at Weiss with an upset expression. "Care to clarify 'monkeys,' Weiss?"

Weiss thought for a moment, and told Blake her response. "That's not what I meant. You know how much I dislike thieves in general."

"I thought so," Blake said. She will not hear any insults directed to Sun or the faunus for as long as she's around. ****

 **Ian: The cast of the Jersey Shore!**

RWBY was shocked. "What?" they all said together.

 ****Snooki suffocates with cucumbers in mouth.

"Oh wow. That is some suggestive imagery, right there," Yang commented, almost laughing. ****

 **Ian: I'm going to purify this world. Nobody is going to get in my way! I. Am. JUSTICE! (Laughs evilly)**

Ruby giggled. "Ian's eyes turned red. Just like Yang does when she's angry."

"Both of them have annoying laughs. They have that in common too," Weiss remarked.

"You know what else we have in common, Weiss? At least we know how to have fun," responded Yang.

Weiss got angry and attempted to come up with comebacks on the spot. Ruby and Blake gawked in amusement until RWBY focused on the video.

Ian's mom shows up. ****

 **Ian's mom: Quiet down out here. I can't hear Wheel of Fortune over your stupid laugh.**

"Stupid laugh sounds about right," said Weiss.

"Who's this?" asked Ruby.

WBY was curious as well.

 **Ian: You can't tell me what to do anymore Mom! (Writes "MOM" on Death Note) You're gonna die mom.**

"No! He's gonna kill his mom!" Ruby said in a worried tone.

"Ruby, relax. It's just a script," said Blake. ****

Ian's mom doesn't die. ****

 **Ian: That doesn't make any sense! I wrote your whole name on here. Look!**

Ian wrote MOM on his book. RWBY had different reactions: Ruby giggled, Weiss facepalmed, Blake smirked, and Yang laughed out loud. ****

 **Ian's mom: My name's not "mom" dumbass!**

"Whoa! Ian's mom swears too?" Ruby was surprised.

"Guess she's part of the script too," Blake said.

 **Ian: I called you "mom" all these years and I don't even know your real name?!**

"Ian is about as smart as an ursa," Weiss facepalmed. ****

 **Ian's mom: And you never will! (Laughs evilly and plants a vanishing bomb, vanishing)**

"Phew. That mom is cool as heck. Another person who knows how to have fun," Yang stated as she smirked.

"Don't start, Yang. I'm way too tired right now for another argument," Weiss groaned. ****

 **Ian: Never mind that! I have work to do.**

Ruby beamed. "Like what, Ian?"

"I think he's going to get rid of all of the criminals in the world. After all, he wants justice," Blake responded.

2 months later.

 **News Reporter: According to sources, every criminal in the world is now dead. (Keeps on talking)**

"I wonder how Remnant would be if there no criminals," thought Ruby.

"A paradise, that's what," Weiss added. ****

 **Anthony: Whoa! Congrats man, that's great!**

 **Ian: It's not enough.**

"Oh. Is the power going up Ian's head like it did to Light Yagami?" Blake wondered.

"Maybe Ian is becoming _light_ -headed? Eh?" Yang joked.

Yang received groans from her teammates. Yang signed.

"Okay. So that wasn't as funny when we all learned that Yagami spelled backwards is 'I'm a gay,'" Yang commented.

RWBY laughed at this. Finally, Yang made everyone laugh, and she didn't bring up her dry jokes to do it. ****

 **Anthony: But you killed every criminal in the entire world!**

"Yeah. What more could he want," Ruby wondered. ****

 **Ian: That guy's looking at me funny. (Looks at Hansel Thepedo's name tag)**

"Oh dust. That name is just so inappropriate," Weiss said.

"Wait. What is inappropriate?" Ruby questioned. ****

 **Anthony: Looks pretty normal to me.**

"No name like that is normal, Anthony," Blake said. ****

 **Ian: I don't like it. I don't like it one bit! (Writes Hansel's full name and he dies 5 seconds later) That's better.**

"Yeah. Just to be sure," Weiss said. ****

 **Anthony: Dude he didn't even do anything!**

 **Ian: Come on, he had a pedostache! I'm sure he's guilty of something.**

"I'm confused. What's that word he said? The one that starts with 'p?'" Ruby asked.

"You really don't want to know, lil sis," Yang said.

Ruby signed. ****

 **Anthony: You have to stop this man! You can't play God anymore!**

"No. You can't play Oum anymore," Ruby said, trying to correct things herself.

"Okay. Seriously, Ruby, what the dust? Why do you keep mentioning…" Weiss took a moment to think, and finally realized what Oum meant. "Never mind."

A Life Note falls before Anthony.

"A Life Note?" Blake asked.

 **Anthony: Write the name of a person who is dead, and they will be brought back to life. (Anthony writes Hansel's full name, resurrecting him)**

"Oh that is so cool! A book that brings people back from the dead! If I had a book like that, I would…" Ruby wondered for a moment, before she went quiet.

Yang knew what was going through Ruby's head, so she consoled her. "Ruby, I know how tempting that sounds, but we don't have that power. We could only move on. Mom would want what's best for us."

Ruby agreed with Yang. She wishes Summer Rose was back. She really misses her. But she can't go back. She could only move forward. At least she has her sister and friends in her life.

Ruby's focus was at the video again. ****

 **Ian: Oh I see how it is. You think YOU decide who lives and dies!? (Ian wrote Hansel's name, killing him)**

Ian and Anthony write Hansel's name back and forth.

"Ouch. Must be painful to live and die all over again," Yang commented.

 _Not as painful as to hear your jokes, Yang,_ Blake thought. ****

 **Ian: (laughs) You'll never defeat me!**

 **Anthony: Yes. I. Will!**

 **Ian: Fine! (Ian wrote Anthony's full name in the book and laughs)**

"This can't be good," Ruby said, with WBY agreeing with her. ****

 **Anthony: You son of a *****. (Anthony wrote Ian's full name in the other book)**

 **Ian: Pff. What's that going to do?**

"Yeah. Is Ian going to get 9 cat lives, like a cat faunus?" Yang asked.

"That's not how it works, Yang," Blake said, mildly annoyed. ****

 **Anthony: You'll see.**

 **Ian: (sees the hard cover) Wait! (takes off the book jacket, revealing the Life Note) No!**

 **Anthony: (takes off his book jacket, displaying the Death Note) The old switcheroo. (Ian dies of suffocation and Anthony laughs evilly)**

"I knew it. The switcheroo came into play. The White Fang's technique's carried over to Smosh, it would seem," Blake remarked.

"You Rogue! If I had a Death Note, I'd put an end to the White Fang's evil ways," harshly stated Weiss.

"If I had a Death Note, I'd put an end to the Schnee Dust Company's corrupted ways," Blake responded.

"I'd put an end to Weiss's snobbiness," Yang said. "And with my Life Note, I would reawaken everyone's love for my puns."

"I would end the grimm threat, once and for all," Ruby added. "Oh. And Professor Port's boring speeches."

"Yeah. That too," Weiss responded, earning approval from Blake and Yang. ****

 **(Screen turns black then words appear: "Books are dangerous, Play more video games.")**

"Yay! Smosh agrees with me. Let's play more video games and reject the books!" Ruby cheered.

"Yeah! Play more video games and reject the books!" Yang replied with Ruby.

"No video games until you all finish studying our coursework for this semester. Or else, I'll end video games too," Weiss said.

"Booo! I'll end boring schoolwork and boring lectures!" Ruby responded.

"Don't forget to write down Weiss's snobbiness and cheap cologne!" Yang added. "And write down 'Funny Weiss Schnee' on your Life Note. Give Weiss a less boring personality for once!"

"You stubborn bunch of dolts! I'm smart and wouldn't give that away," Weiss said. "I hope you can even write properly on your notebooks. You need school for that!"

Blake cut in. "Alright let's go to sleep. It's too dark out, and this argument is giving me a headache."

RWBY eventually settled down. When everyone went to bed, Ruby came up with an idea.

"How about we write a list of things in some pretend Death Notes? We can compare lists. Or even better, we can have some kind of Death Note tournament. It's gonna be fun," Ruby suggested.

"Suit yourself, Ruby. I'm too tired to give a care right now," Weiss said.

"Bye, everyone. Have a comfortable night," Ruby went to sleep.

 **Stick around. I'll update it in a few days from now. Maybe sooner if I have free time. Thank you. Take Care.**


	6. RWBY reacts: Going to the Mountains

**Notes**

 **I do not own RWBY. RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth.**

 **I do not own Smosh or the script/transcript. Smosh belongs to their respective owners. I used the video and online script to help me write this story. Script is in bold.**

 **Excuse my grammar mistakes, if I made any. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Leave a request if you want. Thank you.**

 **RWBY reacts to Going to the Mountains**

Ruby announced Team RWBY's next activity.

"Hey everyone. How about we watch Smosh's Going to the mountains?" Ruby said.

WBY looked at Ruby.

Blake started. "Smosh is going on a nature trip this time? This sounds interesting."

"Interesting? It's gonna be fun!" Yang added.

"Ugh. May as well. I haven't seen nature with Smosh yet. I hope nothing nasty happens, knowing Smosh," Weiss said.

RWBY was excited for a nature plays the video. ****

 **[video starts with Ian and Anthony driving and singing in a forest]**

"What a beautiful scenery. I love it," Ruby said.

WBY also agreed that it was a beautiful scenery.

"One day, I'm going to take us on a trip. We'll go camping, hiking, fishing, all that good stuff. Let's do it during the summer. I hope you don't get bug bites, Weiss," Yang said.

"I won't. Especially not on a nature trip," Weiss replied calmly. ****

 **Ian and Anthony (singing): Going to the Mountains! Going to the mountains! Go, go, go, go to the mountains! Going to the mountains! (van stops)**

"What? What's wrong?" Ruby asked. ****

 **Anthony: Dude, why are you stopping?**

 **Ian: (singing) I am out of gas. I am stopping right now.**

"He's still singing!" Ruby laughed. ****

 **Anthony: (annoyed) Dude shut the hell up, what are we going to do?**

"I hope they planned ahead of time what to do in this scenario," Blake said. ****

 **Ian: (singing) We are trapped in the forest. We are totally screwed man.**

"Too bad, Ian and Anthony. You should've thought this through," Yang singed in rhythm.

"Nice voice, but mine is elegant," Weiss stated in pride.

"Sassy Weiss," Yang smirked. ****

 **Anthony: Wha- I gave you gas money.**

 **Ian: Oh yeah. (reaches down and pulls out easy button) I spent it on this. (pushes button: that was easy)**

Weiss facepalmed. "Unbelievable."

"That was an easy loss of money!" Ruby beamed, earning a small laugh from Blake, and a big one from Yang. ****

 **Anthony: (stern) You're an idiot. (gets out of the car)**

"He's got that right," Weiss remarked. ****

 **Ian: (gets out of the car too and follows Anthony) Where are you going?**

 **Anthony: I'm going to get some gas. (opens the trunk and pulls out backpack)**

"But isn't gas going to be far away?" Ruby questioned. ****

 **Ian: Why are you bringing all of that stuff?**

 **Anthony: In case we get lost.**

"At least Anthony came prepared," Blake commented. ****

 **Ian: Oh, well in that case, I'm bringing this. (pulls gun out of the trunk)**

RWBY was shocked.

"Did that dolt just brought a gun to a nature trip?" Weiss asked in awe.

"I know right? Why not a sniper? They're cooler," Ruby replied.

"Ian screwed up. He should've brought missiles and explosives. They're way more awesome," Yang said.

"An ordinary pocket knife would have sufficed," Blake stated.

"I meant that bringing a gun to a trip to the mountains is utterly unexpected, you people," Weiss clarified.

 **Anthony: Where'd you get that?**

 **Ian: Found it under my dad's bed. Pretty cool, huh?**

"Does Ian even know what it is?" Weiss shook her head. ****

 **Anthony: Why are you bringing that stupid thing. (points to easy button)**

"Ian should just sell it to get the money back," Blake suggested. ****

 **Ian: I don't know. For good luck?**

Ruby gasped. "It's a wishing button!"

Yang chuckled at Ruby's reaction. ****

 **Anthony: (grabs easy button and throws it into the forest) Not anymore.**

 **(Easy button is pressed: That was easy.)**

"Good riddance," Weiss said.

"You mean an _easy_ riddance. Right, you guys?" Yang joked.

"Don't make me use Myrtenaster on you, Yang," Weiss responded.

Yang shot a smug look to everyone. ****

 **Ian: (angry) What the hell man?! I paid five bucks for that! (runs off into the forest)**

"Five bucks? That's a lot. You could have at least spent it on cookies, cookies, and more cookies," Ruby happily suggested. ****

 **Anthony: (annoyed) Sorry. (closes the trunk door and follows Ian)**

"They should really leave behind something if they do get lost. They could use it as a back track. It'll allow them to get back to their car surely," Blake stated. ****

 **(camera seen through trees as if someone is watching them)**

"Oh. Looks like someone is spying at them. Look at how the camera is moving," Blake commented.

"You could be right. Good eye, spy cat," Yang said.

"That doesn't even make sense," Blake responded. ****

 **Ian: Where'd it go?**

 **Anthony: I don't know. Who cares?**

"Right. Who cares," Weiss stated. ****

 **Ian: Well, I mean, that thing was very important to me.**

 **Anthony: Important?**

"It is important. It could even be a magical wishing stone," Ruby said.

"That doesn't even make sense, Ruby," Weiss signed. ****

 **Ian: Yeah, it was important. You know if you don't find it, you're going to owe me some big bucks. Some major ducketts.**

"I don't see a big reason to cry over spilled milk. In this case, a pointless button," Blake said.

"But it could be magical," Ruby quickly responded. ****

 **Anthony: It's somewhere over here.**

 **(they hear sounds behind a stump)**

 **Anthony: Who's there? (pulls out a small spade)**

 **Ian: (pulls out gun) I'm gonna shoot it.**

"Use a sniper!" Ruby yelled.

"Use some explosives!" Yang shouted.

"Use stealth. Use a more cautious approach," Blake advised.

"Even better, use your brains for once," Weiss stated. ****

 **Strange Elf: (holding broccoli) Wait! Wait! Don't shoot me. You must listen to me, humans. You're in grave danger. My brother-**

 **Ian: DEMON! (shoots the elf several times)**

"Yeah! Shoot first, ask questions later. That's my style!" Yang said.

"Poor elf. He could have worked for Santa Claus," Ruby said.

Weiss and Blake were speechless. ****

 **Strange Elf: (falls over, struggling to breathe) The broccoli is co-**

 **Ian: DIE! DIE! DIE! (shoots him several more times)**

"Yeah! Shoot that Santa underling dead! He's a fake and he deserves it!" Yang cheered. ****

 **(Strange Elf dies, his head falls on easy button: that was easy)**

Ruby and Yang laughed as the elf's head falls on the button. Blake and Weiss almost suppressed a laugh. ****

 **Ian: The easy button! (picks it up)**

 **Anthony: Broccoli! (takes several bites of the broccoli) Want some?**

"That's nasty! Anthony is eating broccoli from the ground!" Weiss was disgusted.

"But I thought you liked your veggies, Weiss," Yang teased.

"Not like that, Yang!" Weiss responded.

 **Ian: Where's the car?**

"Uh oh," Ruby said. ****

 **Anthony: I don't know. Which way did we come from?**

"You should've left a trail," Blake signed. ****

 **Ian: Uh…that way? (Anthony shrugs and walks in the direction Ian pointed)**

"I hope this trip doesn't end. This is super exciting," Ruby said. ****

 **Anthony: Paris Hilton?**

 **Ian: Not hot.**

"Who's that?" Ruby asked.

"Probably an actress," Weiss answered. ****

 **Anthony: Reese Witherspoon?**

 **Ian: MILF.**

"And that?" Ruby asked.

"Another actress," Blake answered. She blushed a bit since she knew what Ian said and what it meant. ****

 **Anthony: Uh, Angelina Jolie?**

 **Ian: Not hot.**

Before Ruby could ask, Weiss told Ruby that it was just another actress, answering her would-be question. ****

 **Anthony: What? What's wrong with her?**

 **Ian: She has like big puffer fish lips.**

 **Anthony: Her lips are fine.**

"What does that mean, Yang?" Ruby asked.

"It just means that her lips are too big, lil sis," Yang answered.

"Oh," Ruby simply said. ****

 **Ian: Oh, yeah, okay, yeah, like, well Angelina Jolie's like "Eugh I'm the hottest thing in the world. I got big lips, na na na na na. I can curve a bullet."**

"That's kind of rude, Ian. Whatever you just said," Ruby commented. ****

 **(Anthony's stomach grumbles as he tugs on it)**

"Must be the taquitos," Yang said with a smirk. ****

 **Anthony: (grunts) I'll be right back. (hands Ian the binoculars)**

 **(farting sounds)**

"I'm not listening to those ghastly noises you dolts are producing," Weiss said, covering her ears. ****

 **Ian: Where are you going, man?**

"You should know, Ian," Blake said. ****

 **(Anthony runs holding his ass as Ian looks disgusted. He puts his gun away and uses the binoculars)**

 **Anthony: Ian, where'd you put the toilet paper?**

"Please tell me they remembered the toilet paper," Ruby said in concern. ****

 **Ian: It's in your backpack!**

 **Anthony: I looked in here. All that's in here is sandpaper.**

RWBY was shocked. They all said together, "Sandpaper?" ****

 **Ian: (sighs, exasperated) Just use the sandpaper!**

"Yeah. That's even worse," Ruby innocently remarked. ****

 **Anthony: Fine! OW! OW! OOUCH! Okay, I'm done!**

Yang laughed. "Anthony's screams of pain are always funny." ****

 **Ian: Hey there's something on the tree over there. (they walk to a "missing" sign on a tree)**

"What did they found this time?" Blake asked. ****

 **Anthony: Is this supposed to be us? (takes it off the tree)**

 **Ian: Well duh, it looks just like us.**

Ruby laughed. "I can draw better than that. Right, Weiss? You've seen me draw Professor Port a few times in his class."

"I just wish you'd pay more attention in class instead of acting like a goofball," Weiss responded. ****

 **Anthony: You think there is a road around here or something?**

 **Ian: Wouldn't hurt to check. (looks around through binoculars and spots their car) Whoa, I think…Yeah I see our car over there.**

"Yay! They found the car!" Ruby cheered. ****

 **(They're standing nearby. They high five, but when they get to the car, the strange elf walks out with a gun)**

 **Strange Elf: Well, well, well, look who we have here.**

"What?!" Remarked all of Team RWBY. ****

 **Anthony: What the hell? I thought we killed you.**

"I thought so too," Yang said in disappointment. ****

 **Strange Elf: Hand me the red button.**

 **Ian: (pulls out the easy button) What, why?**

Ruby approached the dorm's video screen closer. She was interested since she thought the red button was extraordinary. ****

 **Strange Elf: Because, the red button possesses a great power that you puny humans are incapable of understanding.**

"I knew it," Ruby whispered. ****

 **Ian: But, I bought this from a homeless guy.**

"And from a homeless guy no less," Weiss said. ****

 **Strange Elf: He was no homeless guy! (flashback to Ian buying the easy button from someone) He was Darien Elderholm, a rogue wizard with a drinking problem. Somehow, you managed to buy the red button from him before I could get to it. (the elf was nearby and he makes a slit throat motion)**

"Edgy," Blake said.

 **Elf: But I couldn't let you get away with it oh no. (flashback to the elf stealing a bicycle from a man)**

"Grand Theft Elf. Steal for Santa Claus," Yang laughed.

 **Elf: I followed you into the mountains and waited for you to come down this dirt road. (The elf has a shotgun and fires it)**

"You should have used a sniper. They're better for long distances. Plus, they're really awesome. Trust me. I know," Ruby advised.

 **Elf: I then shot a hole in your gas tank (cuts to the car running out of gas) and waited for you to run out of gas. I would have killed you right there, but your idiot friend (cuts to scenes from beginning of the video) tossed the button into the forest. So then I followed you into the forest and waited for a good chance to kill you and your stupid friend.**

 **Ian: But I shot you ten times.**

"Yeah. How are you still alive? Do you have cat lives or something," Yang complained.

Blake cleared her throat, loud enough to catch Yang's attention.

"Sorry. Not sorry," Yang teased Blake.

Blake signed.

"Welcome to my world, Blake," Weiss told Blake. ****

 **Strange Elf: Ah, but I played a little trick on you! (shows Anthony and Ian hearing the strange sounds, with the elf hiding behind a stump and an identical being with him) Somehow you found out that I was following you, so I sent out my identical twin brother to coax you two into eating broccoli laced with laxatives. My backstabbing brother tried to warn you of my insidious plan, but before he revealed it, you killed him and ate the broccoli anyway.**

"I don't get it. This plan is a bit confusing," Ruby said.

"It's Smosh, Ruby. They don't use logic," Weiss answered. ****

 **Ian: Wait a second, why laxatives?**

"What's laxatives?" Ruby asked.

"Later, when you're older," Yang said, just to be sure. ****

 **Strange Elf: Well you see, I knew that soon after your friend ate the laxatives, (shows Anthony taking the number two from before; the elf stealthily switches out the sandpaper and TP rolls) he would have to go drop a deuce. So, while he was relieving himself, I switched his roll of toilet paper with a roll of sandpaper, laced with a flesh-eating virus.**

"That explains why there is sandpaper instead of toilet paper in the backpack," Ruby understood. ****

 **Anthony: What?!**

"Nani?!" Yang teased, laughing. ****

 **Strange Elf: (cuts to the elf checking "Anthony's Medical Record") But, then I found out he was immune to flesh-eating viruses. But, never mind that. Now, I'm gonna take what's rightfully mine. And I'm gonna kill you.**

"Anthony has a, uh, unique immune system," Blake said. "Rabies, shark waste, and, oddly enough, groin punches."

Yang laughed while Weiss had a blank stare.

"Smosh is pretty weird," Ruby giggled. ****

 **Anthony: Wait.**

 **Strange Elf: What now?**

 **Anthony: You never even told us what the button does.**

"Yeah! Please tell us and I promise I will share my strawberry cookies to Santa Claus this Christmas!" Ruby begged. ****

 **Strange Elf: (sighs) I already said you puny humans are incapable of understanding. But, since I'm gonna kill you, I guess I'll tell you anyway. So, the red button has this magical power that grants wishes. All you have to say is "Big Red Button", and then you tell it your wish.**

"It's a wishing button! I told you, Weiss! I told you!" Ruby beamed.

"Whatever. That kind of thing doesn't exist in Remnant anyway," Weiss said.

"I have wishing cookies. Do you want to see them?" Ruby asked.

Weiss signed. ****

 **Ian: That's it?**

 **Strange Elf: Yeah.**

"It's not gonna end well, is it?" Blake said blankly. ****

 **Ian: Big Red Button. Give everyone in the world a boner.**

Ruby was confused, Weiss's mouth dropped, Blake turned around and blushed, and Yang laughed.

"Yang, what's a b-" Ruby was cut off.

"When you're older, lil sis," Yang chimed in. ****

 **(A series a magical bells sound, the elf begins to slouch)**

 **Strange Elf: Oh. Well, I suppose you didn't do it right, 'cause I don't have a boner if that's what you're thinking. Uh, I'll be back for you two. (leaves)**

"I suppose now would be a good time to press your 'easy' button, Ian," Blake stated. ****

 **(Ian pushed the Easy Button one last time: That was easy.)**

"I wish I had that button," Ruby said. ****

 **Anthony: I can't believe that worked. But, what's a boner? Is this a boner?**

"Yang, pl-" Ruby started again.

"I said, when you're older," Yang interrupted. ****

 **Ian: No, that's your belly button.**

 **Anthony: Oh.**

 **(The end of the video. A message appears "Based on a true story.")**

"Based on a true story? Yeah right," Weiss said. "Wishing buttons don't exist. You're cookies aren't even wishing material, Ruby."

"Come on, Weiss. They're 'pretend' wishing cookies. Please play along," Ruby whined.

"Ruby has a big imagination, Weiss. Cut her some slack," Yang supported Ruby.

"Thanks for the nature walk, Ruby," Blake said to Ruby. "I liked the episode. We should watch more outdoor themed episodes more often."

"Thanks, everyone. We should go on a nature trip of our own too," Ruby said. _And I need to get that button as soon as possible_ , Ruby thought while giggling.

 **Stick around. I'll update as soon as possible. Thank you. Take Care.**


	7. RWBY reacts: Smosh shorts 1: dolls

**I'm sorry for the delay. I realize I haven't updated in a while. I had some very bad days recently. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience. In the meantime, check out my other work. Here is a small chapter for the moment.**

 **Rwby belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Smosh belongs to their respective owners. I used the video and script to help write this story.**

 **RWBY reacts to Smosh Short 1: Dolls**

Ruby convinced her teammates to watch a short video due to time restraints. Imagine their surprises when they saw Ian and Anthony playing with dolls.

Anthony is playing with two dolls in his room.

"What is that dolt doing? Why is he playing with dolls?" Weiss asked.

"It's cool isn't it?" Ruby cheered.

Weiss facepalmed.

 **Anthony: Hey, Sally. Hey, Emily. How are you doing? Good, Do you like fairies? Yeah. I'm gonna have a sleepover. Can I come? Yeah, but do you like making out? Yeah well you...**

Yang and Blake blushed. Ruby was curious about the last quote. Weiss kept facepalming.

 **Ian: Hey, Anthony I was just.**

 **Anthony: What? What?**

"What is up with his hair?" Yang asked regarding Ian's hair.

"Must be an old episode from the looks of it," Blake answered.

Anthony and Ian stared at each other in shock for a while, making funny faces.

Ruby got excited and reenacted the faces she made when she attended Mr. Port's class for the first time. Yang and Blake laughed out loud as Ruby pulled her mouth open wide with her point fingers, while moving her eyes in a comedic fashion and pulling her tongue out. Yang suggested she join Smosh to make funny videos as well. Weiss on the other hand was annoyed.

"This brings back some painful memories," Weiss sneered. She prefered not to remember Mr. Port's class. ****

 **Ian: I was just wondering-if you wanted to play dolls!**

Anthony smiled.

Ruby, Yang, and Blake laughed at the sudden response. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Hey Weiss! How about we play with dolls?" Ruby asked.

"No," Weiss remarked rudely as she went to bed.

"Awww," Ruby whined as she and BY went to bed too.

 **That's it for now. I'll update later on. Thank you. Bye.**


End file.
